Anthony Pierce (1611-1678)
}} Biography Anthony Peirce, b. in England in 1609, m. in England for his first wife Mary -- and came to America previous to his father. He settled in Watertown and owned land in that portion of the town near the Cambridge line. His homestall was on the north side of the road from Cambridge, immediately west of the homestall of John Stowers, which was afterwards the parsonage occupied by Rev. Mr. Angier. It was afterwards the residence of his sons Joseph and Benjamin. He was the ancestor of nearly all the families bearing the name afterwards in Watertown, Waltham, Weston, Lincoln, Lexington and Concord. He died May 9, 1678. His will was dated Sept. 6, 1671. "March 14, 1682-3. Administration on the estate of Anne, widow of Anthony Peirce, granted to (sons) Joseph and Benjamin Peirce, and Lieut. Richard Way, attorney in behalf of widow and children of John Peirce deceased." Watertown Founders Monument He is listed on Watertown Founders Monument, commemorating the first settlers of Watertown, Massachusetts. The town was first known as Saltonstall Plantation, one of the earliest of the Massachusetts Bay Colony settlements. Founded in early 1630 by a group of settlers led by Richard Saltonstall and George Phillips, it was officially incorporated that same year. The alternate spelling "Waterton" is seen in some early documents. Anthony Perse, according to the Watertown Record Book, owned a homestall of tem acres bounded on the south and west by the highway, on the east by land of John Stowers, and on the north by land of John Biscoe; also owned a farm of 86 acres of upland in the third Division. He was admitted freeman Sept. 3, 1634. "He was a grantee of two lots in Watertown, one of which was four acres bounded south by Belmont Street; east by John Stowers; north by John (Nathaniel) Bisco. He afterwards purchased six acres adjoining it on the west, a grant to his father. It was the third lot west of Lexington street."--Bond. Marriage and Family His first wife died in 1633, and the same year, 1633, he married Ann --, who died Jan. 20, 1682-3. # John, "eldest son," m. Apr. 15, 1656, Ruth Bishop. # Mary, b. 28 Dec ? 1633; d. young. # Mary, b. 1636, m. Ralph Read, b. 1630. He was brought to this country from England in 1635, he being at that time 5 years of age. He settled in Woburn, where a grant of land was made to him by the town in 1654 and where he was taxed in 1666. A memorable fatal accident happened to William, their eldest son, which is stated in the records of Deaths of the town of Woburn as follows: "William Read dyed by a shott Novermber ye 7th, 1688; his brother Timothy at unawares in the Woods Shot him in Stedd of a Dear." He d. Jan. 11, 1711. She d. Feb. 18, 1700. Ch. William, b. 1658, m. Eliza --; John, b. 1660, m. Eliza Holden and Abigail Baldwin; Joseph; Daniel; Timothy, b. Feb 14, 1665, m. Martha Boyden; David; Jonathan, b. May 5, 1710; Mary, m. Benjamin, s. of Sergt. Thomas Pierce. # Jacob, b. Sept. 15, 1637. (Jared?) living 1683, (Bond's Watertown). # Daniel, b. Jan. 1, 1639-40, m. Elizabeth --. # Martha, b. Apr. 24, 1641. # Joseph, b. not recorded, m. Martha -- and Elizabeth Winship. # Benjamin, b. 1649, m. Jan. 15, 1677-8, Hannah Brooks. # Judith, b. July 18, 1650, m. Feb. 16, 1666-7, John Sawin. She d. s. p. June 20, 1723, in Weston. He was born in Boxford, Eng. and was admitted freeman May 26, 1666-7. He d. (suicide) Sept. 2, 1690. Inventory Oct. 8, 1690. References * John Pierce 1588 List of Famous Descendants * Anthony Pierce of Watertown - GENI * Peirce genealogy: being the record of the posterity of John Pers, an early ... By Frederick Clifton Pierce - FREE on Google Books Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts